Glee Season 5 (18)
by TeenStarkid
Summary: The title says it all. When students, are bullied, teased, caught in peer pressure, pregnancy, adoption, sex, orientation, jobs, fear, and any other problems, there is only one answer for it all Glee! Follow old members and many new ones to find them selves and come over the struggles of being human.
1. Character Profiles (Not a Chapter)

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**This is a character description as many characters are new, the show is written in script form so that is why I'm giving you discriptions. For the old characters I've given some background. Any names are coincidental.**

**PRINT THIS PAGE FOR YOUR FUTURE REFERENCE. **

**My OCs**

Chloe Anderson- Age 14: dark brown curly hair that goes until mid back, with brown eyes and freckles. She is 5'2" 1/4. She was born a Jew and adopted by Blaine and even though he isn't Jewish, Puck convinced him to bring Chloe up knowing that she is and certain traditions.

**The Puckermans**

Kyle Puckerman- Age 16: looks like a young Mark Sailing without the Mohawk. His mother (random Jew) used Puck's sperm, and so after she died in a car crash when Kyle was three. He then lived in a foster home for six months before Puck took him into his own care. As Blaine also had a young child the two families became close.

Beth Puckerman- Age 18: Long wavy blonde hair and Quinn's green eyes. Beth is a senior as Shelby had her start school a year late. Last you saw Beth was in season 3, but after Quinn finished college, she was engaged to Puck, and wanted her daughter. Beth was now seven, but had always loved Quinn as Shelby made time for them to hang out/ babysit. Shelby had moved back to Lima early on, and Beth had started school, but when Quinn moved back, Shelby was planning on going back to New York. Beth didn't want to leave her home and friends, so she stayed with Quinn, Kyle, and Puck, in Lima.

Jade Puckerman- Age 8: She has long blonde curly hair, and green eyes. She is the first of the Puckermans to be born on purpose. She is a talented Dancer/ cheerleader to be. She is also the child that needs an extra eye upon, and is the family prankster.

Alex Puckerman- Age 5: dirty blonde hair, and brownish eyes. He loves sports and likes to copy Kyle.

**The Warblers (Chloe is above)**

Dianna James -Age 17: Straight blonde hair blue eyes, and popular

John Brewer- Age 17: Brown hair and green eyes. He is Dianna's boyfriend, but is sick of her attitude.

Logan Garber- Age 16: has dirty blondish hair and hazel eyes, his is Chloe's favorite Warbler and friend.

James Beil- Age 15: He has long black hair and bright blue eyes, he is one of Chloe's good friends at Dalton and gay.

Sasha Morris- Age 15: She has long red hair and bright blue eyes, she was one Dianna's good friends, but hates her new attitude.

Damian and Jerome Brook- Age 16: they are twins with slick black hair and grey eyes. They just want to win nationals.

Burkeley Martin- Age 16: brownish hair hazel eyes.

Laila Jackson- Age 15: blonde hair blue eyes.

Nora Watson- Age 16: dark skinned, black hair, brown eyes.

Jordan Price- Age 15: dirty blonde hair blue eyes, he is considered the Bieber of today.

Xavier Write- Age 16: Tall, brown hair, hazel eyes

Zachariah Miller- Age 17: Blonde hair green eyes

Ronald Beatty- Age 17: Red hair brown eyes

Dylan Scott- Age 14: He is a sophomore, skipped 7th grade. Curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes

Thomas Holt- Age 17: Brown hair green eyes

Charles Holt- Age 15: Brown hair green eyes, Thomas's younger brother

**The New Directions: (Beth, Kyle and Chloe are above)**

Josh Holden- Age 17: Like his girlfriend Beth, he stayed back, but he also has a late birthday. He has light brown hair and green eyes. He is also on the football team like a few others.

Mick Jeffrey- Age 16: he has blonde hair and blue eyes

Nick Wrobel- Age 15: He has deep brown slick hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He is dating Amanda.

Daniel West- Age 14: He is a freshman and has black hair and blue eyes. He is Asian.

Justin Felton- Age 16: He is the right hand man to Kyle. He has black hair with blue streaks (just for fun). He has brown eyes.

Ben Knight- Age 17: He is short and dark brown hair and green eyes

Jay Harris- Age 14: He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Max Rolland- Age 15: He has shiny brown hair, and periwinkle eyes.

Sarah Fischer- Age 17: As one of Beth's closest friends she knows Chloe quite well. She also is on the Cherrios and always has her long blonde hair in a high pony. She has blue eyes as well.

Jaime Santiago- Age 16: She is Mexican, and has silky black hair and bright blue eyes. She tends to overdo her makeup. She has always had a crush on Kyle, but remains friends with Chloe.

Samantha Rutter- Age 14: originally from England, she has brown hair with deep red highlights. Her chocolate brown eyes are her favorite feature. She like Amanda, are really close with Chloe.

Taylor O'Brien- Age 15: Long silky brown hair, and green eyes. She lives for fun.

Katie Albaine- Age 16: Short curly black hair, hazel eyes. Her dream is to be a world famous director.

Amanda Schuster- Age 14: As the principle's daughter she has Loser coming to her. She is very close with Samantha and Chloe. She has curly ginger hair and hazel eyes. She like Chloe was brought up by music from the 1980 until 2020.

**Adults**, **who I don't own.**

Blaine- didn't plan on going to a super college, and wanted to stay in Lima. While visiting Kurt, Finn urged him to adopt a special baby. After a lot of pushing and pleading from Finn Blaine agreed. He stayed in New York so Kurt could help, and stayed in great touch with Puck. He married Kurt in 2021 and they settled in Lima. He now is working at Dalton Academy and is coaching the Warblers.

Kurt- is a designer and works at the local college. He is goes to many fashion conferences which is why he isn't in the first few episodes.

Finn- He is know the head of a big company, and is the football coach at McKinley. He has always been on and off with Rachel, but now that she's moved back from New York she is ready to settle down and be with him.

Quinn- Now as a lawyer Quinn has one of the best jobs in the town. She got custody of Beth, when she moved in with Puck and Kyle in 2017. She then married Puck 2018, had Jade in 2020, and Alex in 2023.

Puck – he is working with Finn at his business. After taking in his son, he moved to New Haven to be with Quinn, as they had gotten back together in the summer of 2016. After Quinn finished at Yale they moved back to Lima and took in Beth as well.

Will Schuster- officially married Emma, after she returned saying she was pregnant. (This is Amanda) they are still living in Lima.

Rachel- Coming home from the lime light on Broadway, is now heading into the Lima light. She has had a crazy past, and now is back in Lima. She is now working with the glee club and after dating Finn on and off, has moved in with him.

**A/N: this was not the first chapter. I recommend you print this page out so you can have it for future references. Any other characters you want to make appearances, just let me know. Now click for the next chapter for the first episode.**

**-TeenStarkid**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: This is my take on glee 15 years later, this goes from the episode I do in season four. Some of the songs will be reused since I can't predict what songs will be cool in 15 years. So, in the last 15 years Dalton has become co-ed and Blaine and Kurt are married, as are Quinn and Puck. Beth lives almost full time with her biological parents. Kyle is Puck's son, his mother was a one night stand. Two years after she had Kyle, she died in a car crash, so he lives with his dad, Puck, and Quinn. Chloe was adopted by Blaine, who married Kurt in 2021. Check the authors note for a funny behind the scenes clip that I had when I came up with this. **

**A Special Thank You to my beta brookesjennifer1221. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except my characters and That Harry Potter, which I wrote, (it's not on YouTube).**

_**Anything in italics is the staging. **_

Glee Season 5- New Beginnings Episode 1

Opening Scene

Spring 2028- Figgins make new plans

_Scene opens with Will, Rachel, and Figgins, sitting in the principal's office for a meeting. The office is set up the same as 15 years prior._

Figgins- Good William you're here.

_Will points to Rachel with a questioning look. _

Schuster- Figgins, what is Rachel doing here?

Figgins- I'm glad you asked William. I am leaving the school, and I want you to take my place as principal.

Schuster - What about glee club?

Figgins- I bumped into Rachel the other day in the parking lot, and I mentioned it.

Rachel- I of course said yes. Of course Will, you could come in and help run the club, but I think the glee club needs a new face. They haven't won a competition since the year Blaine, Brittany, Artie, and Tina left here.

Schuster- But what makes you think that they can win it's gonna be the same students as this year, maybe two freshmen will join, but probably no difference.

Rachel- Will, you guys were out of the competition when?

Schuster - Sectionals

Rachel- I can change that for next year.

Schuster - We'll see.

Scene 1

Day before school begins

_Chloe and Kyle are sitting in Chloe's backyard on the hammock. Kyle's arm is around her and her head is on his shoulder. _

Kyle- Hey Chlo, is your dad still making you go to Dalton?

Chloe- Yup, he says that I should at least try it, and then maybe I can switch. We both know how little of a chance that'll happen.

Kyle- Besides the fact that he works there, why does he want you to go so badly?

Chloe- He says the policies there are highly enforced, and they have great programs, like in the arts, and academics.

Kyle- So he just wants to make a statement by having you go there?

Chloe- Pretty much.

_Kyle kisses Chloe on the cheek and she smiles_

Kyle- I will come to all your competitions, though I might be there as your opponent.

Chloe- We will see about that.

Kyle- the one good thing about you going to Dalton is that I'll be able to see you in a uniform

_Chloe playfully hits his arm_

Chloe- Only you

_Blaine pops his head out the backdoor_

Blaine- You guys going out to eat, or do you want me to make lunch?

Chloe- Dad we're gonna head out now.

Blaine- Oh, and Kyle?

Kyle- Yeah?

Blaine- Don't go to the pizza place downtown, Finn just called and told me that all the college students have decided to gather there, and well…

Kyle- Thanks, I don't have such a good rep with them.

_Chloe pulls Kyle's hand as she stands up from the hammock_

Chloe- Let's go before we are in a forbidden relationship,

Scene 2

_At Dalton Academy_

_Chloe walks quietly down the hallway. A girl flies passed her and Chloe follows. People are standing in clumps. Chloe taps the girl on the shoulder._

Chloe- Hi, I'm Chloe.

Dianna- I don't recognize you.

Chloe- I'm a freshman, do you know where tryouts for the Warblers are?

Dianna- Excuse me, you don't try out for the Warblers, only exclusives get in.

Chloe- Oh, sorry then.

_Chloe runs into class as the bell rings looking hurt and embarassed._

Scene 3

At Home

_Chloe and Blaine are sitting in the living room on the couch watching Say Yes to the Dress, during a commercial break Blaine starts a conversation with Chloe._

Blaine- So Chlo, you I thought you were going to try out for the Warblers?

Chloe- There are tryouts?

Blaine- Ok, what happened?

Chloe- I met a girl at school, and she had this "I rule you" attitude, and she told me there were no tryouts and that only exclusives get into the Warblers.

Blaine- That would probably be Dianna James, her father is on the school board, and to tell you the truth, she doesn't have a good voice. Oh, hey Chlo,

Chloe- Yeah

_They pause for a minute and then_

Blaine- Your video chat session is when?

Chloe- Tomorrow, during lunch.

Scene 4

_Video call_

_Chloe runs from her locker to the lounge hall and sits down at table alone. She then opens laptop. Kyle's face is on the screen._

Kyle- Hey babe, how is Dalton?

Chloe- Horrible, I am already two days in, and I haven't made a single friend, but I have made one enemy.

_Kyle laughs_

Kyle- Just chill babe, I have my guitar. Loosen up. Sing a little.

Chloe- Wait, where are you? _*rolls eyes*_

Kyle- In your uncle's office. _*gives seuductive look* D_on't worry it's my free period so you're good.

Chloe- then start playing before something crazy happens.

_Kyle picks up his guitar and plays a few notes_

_**[Chloe]**_

_I can be tough, I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl that gives a shit_

_Behind this wall, you just walk through it  
And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running though my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_**[Kyle and Chloe]**__  
All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_**[Kyle]**__  
I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say it like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss  
All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running though my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_**[Chloe and Kyle] **__Dianna stands in the back of the room hopefully unnoticed.__  
All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here  
No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh_

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Let go, let go, let go  
Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near _

_I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here _

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_**[Chloe]**_

_I wish you were here_

_The song ends and the Dalton bell rings._

Chloe- Kyle, I have to go.

Kyle- Bye babe.

_Chloe shuts the lap top. Dianna walks up to Chloe from her hiding spot._

Dianna- Maybe I was wrong about you, come to glee club, I want to see if the others think you're good enough to be our weapon for nationals.

Scene 5

At McKinley glee club

_The New Directions are in the choir room and Rachel is standing at the front._

Rachel- Hey guys, welcome back to a new year in New Directions! My goal is get to nationals in Washington D.C. So Kyle, you said you wanted to start us off with a song?

_Kyle gets up and moves towards Rachel. He turns to face the rest of the club._

Kyle- Yeah, so this song is for my girlfriend and it's called Rocketship by Shane Harper.

_**[Kyle]**_

_It's been fourteen minutes  
Since I dropped you off and  
My mind's still racing  
Never thought I'd think about  
It's all about you  
With your two left feet  
And how you're just so sweet  
You've got me falling  
Like a shooting star  
And you've got all my friends  
Saying wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh  
Do your knees go weak __(The rest of the club starts to get up and dance)__  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know, I need to know  
Is it like a rocketship  
Stole your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to Mars  
I need to know, I need to know  
__**[Rest of Glee club Joins]**__  
And you've got all my friends  
Saying wah ah oh ohhh  
When I see you smile  
I need to know oh oh ohh  
Do your knees go weak  
Does your tongue get twist  
Afraid to close your eyes  
Cause you might miss this  
I need to know, I need to know  
Is it like a rocketship  
Stole your heart  
Box it up and take it all the way to Mars  
I need to know, I need to know  
Cause every little thing about you is makin' me  
Every little thing about you is makin' me  
Go go go, go go go  
It's making me go go go crazy  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la hey  
La la la la la  
Hey, hey don't hesitate  
I can't wait, wait one more day  
I need to know, I need to know  
Cause every little thing about you is makin' me  
Every little thing about you is makin' me  
Go go go, go go go  
It's making me go go go crazy_

_Every one sits back down as the song ends._

Rachel- Great job Kyle. Now that was the perfect way to start off a new year of glee. Most songs are written about love, or revenge on a loved one, but your assignment is to find a song that you can relate to.

Beth- Ms. Rachel can we do this in groups?

Rachel- Of course. Though, I'm not sure your brother will want to pair up with you.

Beth- Me sing with Kyle? Like that's gonna happen. It's bad enough I have to live with him.

Kyle- Besides I already have a song.

Scene 6

_Warblers meeting_

_The Warblers are in their meeting room waiting for Mr. Anderson (Blaine) to arrive. Dianna walks in with Chloe at her heels._

Dianna- Guys, this is Chloe. She's a freshman. She can sing but I only over heard her. I want your approval before bringing her to Mr. Anderson. _Gives Chloe a disgusted look._

John- Yeah, but is she Warbler material?

Sasha- Of course she's Warbler material.

Laila- The question is can she help us win sectionals?

Logan- I like her, so give her a chance, let's see what she's got.

James- Chloe, choose any song will make it a-capella.

Damian- The Warbler only do a-capella.

Zachariah- So Chloe choose your song

Chloe- Ok then. Um, _That Harry Potter_ by Abby Walker.

_**[Warblers]**_

_Bamba bamba bada bum(continues making it a capella.)_

_**[Chloe]**_

_There is always that one _

_The one who is always there,_

_Fighting off evil to save those who he cares_

_Wishing to be normal, that he can't _

_Cause he's just the boy with the scar on his head _

_Risking his life every time_

_He claims its just luck _

_Not all skill_

_His friends are always pushing him to where he will finally win_

_That Harry Potter_

_Is the boy who lived _

_Saving the school time an again_

_He's the powerful one_

_Who can defeat all bad_

_As its that Harry Potter _

_Who is bringing Voldemort down_

_Searching through different memories _

_To gain the clue of Riddle's history_

_He's got one chance _

_To save the world _

_On the way he'll get his girl_

_Risking his life every time_

_He claims its just luck _

_Not all skill_

_His friends are always pushing him to where he will finally win_

_That Harry Potter_

_Is the boy who lived _

_Saving the school time an again_

_He's the powerful one_

_Who can defeat all bad_

_As its that Harry Potter _

_Who is bringing Voldemort down._

_Blaine enters the room smiling at Chloe who is in the heat of the song._

_The final fight_

_It's his turn_

_His destiny makes it all worth_

_Risking his life every time_

_He claims its just luck _

_Not all skill_

_His friends are always pushing him to where he will finally win_

_One last curse and the prophesy ends_

_It's all because of that Harry Potter._

Blaine- She's in.

Chloe- Thanks!

_Blaine moves to the center of the group._

Blaine- Onto our game plan, as you all know, this is the first meeting of the year for the Warblers, and this year, our student captain is Logan Garber. There are to be no complaints Dianna.

Logan- Thank you Mr. Anderson, and may I have a few words?

Blaine- Go right ahead.

_Logan stands up._

Logan- When I say a few words, I mean a few, so all I'm going to say is: Nationals, I found your winners.

Scene 7

Kyle's bedroom

_All the New Direction Boys are chilling in his room. Kyle, Justin and Josh are on the bed. Dan, Mick and Nick are on the floor, and Ben is sitting on the desk, and Jay and Max are sitting in the bean bag chairs. They are all drinking coke. _

Kyle- Ok, we need a song for class, anyone have ideas?

Nick- My girlfriend is on the Cheerios, as is Justin's, Mick's, and Josh is dating Beth. Kyle yours is at Dalton, and Dan's is the senior president. All of our girlfriends are popular or preppy. Well, Ben, Jay, and Max, yours aren't.

Dan- We could sing _Uptown Girl_?

Kyle- Actually, I like that, and it's better than my first idea.

Mick- What was it?

Kyle- I was debating between _Sweet Caroline _or _Glow._

Josh- Dude, as much as that would be hilarious, those songs are so old.

Nick- And _Uptown Girl _isn't?

Josh- Fine point taken.

Kyle- So what about you guys. Any ideas?

Jay- We'll figure something out, but I am blank right now.

Scene 8

Choir room

_Same set up as usual._

Rachel- Some of the boys have a song planned, so let's hear it.

_Phone rings to the tune of Your Love is My Drug. Kyle picks up the phone. The rest of the boy make their way to the front._

Kyle- Hey babe.

Chloe- You asked me to call, 'round now, what's up?

Kyle- Just listen, I'm giving you to Beth, and you'll be on speaker.

Rachel- Kyle, can you begin?

_He hands the phone to Beth and makes way to the front._

Kyle- This song is for our uptown girls.

**[Kyle]**

_Oooh, Oooh, uptown girl,  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy _

_**[rest of boys join in]**__  
I bet her momma never told her why  
I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am  
And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind  
She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice  
Oooh, Oooh  
Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win  
And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine  
She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am  
Oooh, Oooh  
Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
(Fading)  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl_

_Clapping_

_Back on the phone._

Chloe- Kyle, are you serious. That's why you had me call.?

Kyle- Yes, and Babe are you coming to the cookout tomorrow night?

Chloe- Yeah, duh. Isn't at my house?

Kyle- true. I checked with Finn, he's still planning on bringing his girlfriends. The one we've heard all about all summer.

_Rachel blushes._

Chloe- I know, I called him last night.

Kyle – 'Kay, see ya.

Rachel- Nice job, anyone else?

Scene 9

Dalton

_The Warblers are having their end of the week meeting, and eating chips and fancy salads. _

Logan- So we have five weeks until sectionals, and we need to start working on songs. Anyone have any ideas?

Chloe- We can do a mash-up of a few songs. Like for example; _Tik Tok_ and _What the Hell._

Dianna- Ok, now that's just stupid.

_She gives Chloe another disgusted look. John, irritated with Dianna's attitude_

John- Ok, shut it Dianna, actually, that's not such a bad idea.

Ron- The song choices aren't our style…

Tom- But they were just suggestions…

Charlie- Actually, those songs aren't bad, and they are easy to a capellafy.

Burkeley- And they have a fun beat.

Nora- But they have bad themes.

James- Like that matters.

Dianna- Anyway, we have to get to go.

_Everyone gets up to go. _

Logan- Hey Chloe, come here for a minute.

_Chloe turns back._

Chloe- Yeah, what's up?

Logan- What are you doing tonight?

Chloe- I have a cookout at my house with my **boyfriend** and his family, and my uncle is bringing his girlfriend, who I have yet to meet.

Logan- Tomorrow night, meet me at the coffee shop, and have a couple song ideas, that'll be fun to mash up. I'll brain storm as well.

Chloe- Ok, then I'll see what I can come up with.

Scene 10

_The cookout_

_Blaine and Puck are manning the grill, while Quinn is making the sides, while Chloe and Beth are setting the table. Kyle and Josh are playing with the two youngest Puckermans, Jade and Alex. A car horn beeps._

Chloe- Uncle Finn!

_Chloe runs to give him a hug._

Finn- Chloe, Hey guys!

Kyle- Hey Finn.

Finn- Yo, Blaine, Puck what's up?

Blaine- Nothing, oh, where's that famous girlfriend we've all been hearing about?

Finn- What are you talking about?

Puck- I mean, that's all you've been talking about.

Quinn- I'd like to meet her and warn her about you.

_Quinn, Chloe, and Beth, laugh. _

Finn- Rach couldn't come, her mother told her last minute she's in town, and she went to dinner with her.

Beth- oh I was looking forward to meeting her.

Chloe- Same her.

Blaine- Food's ready.

_Beth and Josh are sitting on a picnic blanket. Chloe and Kyle are sitting on the hammock. The little Puckerman's were running. Quinn, Finn, Blaine, and Puckare sitting in chair on the patio. Josh glances at his watch._

Josh- Crap, I gotta go, I'll be late for work.

_He runs off. The scene shifts to Beth who is starring at the clouds. _

_**[Beth]**_

_Uh, oh, oh  
Uh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
__**[Chloe]**__  
I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.  
__**[Beth and Chloe]**__  
Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
__**[Chloe]**__  
Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.  
__**[Beth and Chloe]**__  
But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.  
__**[Beth]**__  
Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
__**[Chloe]**__  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
__**[Quinn]**__  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye."  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said,

_**[Kyle, Finn, Blaine, Puck]**_

_"I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
__**[Beth and Chloe]**__  
Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
__**[Jade]**__  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
__**[Beth]**__  
(Hold on) do you believe it?  
(Hold on) we're gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) and I can see it,_

_**[Chloe]**__  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...)_

_Screen fades to black signaling end of episode._

**A/N: So this was the first episode. Please review it means a lot. So the Behind the scenes. And then a really important author's note.**

Ryan Murphy- Episode 1- scene 6, take 3 Action

Chelsea Miller (Dianna) - Guys, this is Chloe. She's a freshman. She can sing but I only over heard her. I want your approval before bringing her to Mr. Anderson.

_Dianna gives Chloe a disgusted look._

Even Pierce (John) - Yeah, but is she Warbler material?

Rene Gold (Sasha) - Of course she's Warbler material.

Natalie Howard (Laila) - The question is can she help us win sectionals?

Brad Smith (Logan) - I like her, so give her a chance, let's see what she's got.

Harry Stevens (James) - Chloe, choose any song will make it a-capella.

Richard Naron (Damian) - The Warbler only do a-capella.

Seth Mathews (Zachariah) - So Chloe choose your song

Abby Walker(Chloe)- Ok then. Um, _That Harry Potter_ by Abby Walker. (**This was on purpose, btw it's fifteen years later I needed songs)**

_**[Warblers]**_

_Bamba bamba bada bum_

_**[Abby]**_

_There is always that one _

_The one who is always there,_

_Fighting off evil to save those who he cares_

_Wishing to be normal, that can't _

_Cause he's just the boy with the scar on his head _

_Risking his life every time_

_He claims its just luck _

_Not all skill_

_His friends are always pushing him to where he will finally win_

_That Harry Potter_

_Is the boy who lived _

_**Phone rings**_

"_**You're Harry Freakin Potter"**_

_Glee Girls- We don't prefer Gandalf, Merlin or Oz,_

_You're a whole lot hotter (continues song)_

Darren- Hey Joe, I'm. I'm actually at work, can I call you back. K

Sorry Ryan, I'm watching Abby,

Darren joins in with the girls – Harry Freakin Potter.

**A/N: so that was your behind the scenes, scene so I hope you enjoy. In my fan fictions I am Joe Walker's younger sister, don't worry he is available. Please review, and if you have any songs you wrote that you'd be ok with me including PM, me and I'll see what I can do. Also any former glee characters you want to see just let me know.**

**-TeenStarkid**


	3. Rise to Power

**A/N: So I spent a lot of time working on this chapter for you guys. Also I wrote the song Get Me a New Home, the solo Chloe sings, and 'You Just got to Learn to Smile'. I don't own the other songs. Get ready for an awesome episode of Glee. Thanks to BrookesJennifer1221, you are the best editor ever.**

**Just because this takes place in 2028, it's being filmed in 2013. Just a clarification**

**RIP COREY MONTEITH, WE ALL LOVE YOU!**

**In my story Finn is such a major character, so I had to keep him in. I have many great and important scenes planned for him, so with that said, please just keep an opened mind. Also if the image of Corey is hard for you, feel free to imagine someone else. But because its Fanfiction, it's my story, so yeah. **

Narrator: Previously on Glee; so its fifteen years later and Figgins has resigned as principal and Mr. Schue has taken over for him. Finn is now the football coach, as well as a big CEO, and Rachel has also taken over glee and the arts. Finn is dating Rachel once again. Chloe, a 14 year old freshman, is being forced to go to Dalton Academy, because her father Blaine works there, except no one knows he's her father. Kyle, Chloe's boyfriend, and Beth Puckerman, his half-sister are at McKinley and are in glee club. And that's what you missed on GLEE.

Glee Season 5 – Rise to Power Episode 2

Opening Scene

The Competition

_The Warblers are sitting in the library having a meeting with Blaine._

Blaine – I got the competition list.

_The Warblers cheer_

Blaine – So, for this year, they've changed things up. Instead of sectionals being Sectionals, it's now State, Regionals, and Nationals. But it's being called sectionals, and they are going to allow anyone that placed in Sectionals to move to Regionals. Anyway, we are competing against The New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Aural Intensity, Jane Addams Academy, The Deaf School, The Hipsters, and The Unitards.

Logan – Let's get to work.

Scene 1

_The Warblers are in the library practicing for Sectionals._

_They are working out the dances. You see Sasha, Laila, and Chloe turn their blacks to Blaine signaling the end of a run through. _

Blaine- Okay, let's take it from the top, and a 5, 6, 7, 8

_**[Chloe]**_

_Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

___**[Laila]**__  
I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  
_

_**[Sasha]**__  
And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

___**[Chloe]**__  
Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_**[Nora]**__  
No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
_

_**[James]**__  
And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me  
_

_**[Berkeley] **__  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh_

_**[Everbody]**__  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_**[Dianna]**__  
When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah  
_

_**[Everyone]**__  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_**[Chloe, Laila, Sasha]**__  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Dianna - That was a total fail.

Blaine – How is that your call, because to be honest that was pretty good? The dancing needs a little work, but other than that, just a little more emotion.

Logan – Take five then we'll do a re-run.

_Blaine goes out of the room to grab a coffee._

Dianna – As of now, we are going to lose, and it's all because of Chloe.

Chloe – And what exactly did I do?

Dianna – You can't sing and yet you practically have the lead…

John – Actually babe, Chloe is the reason we'll win.

Logan – Dianna, why do you hate Chloe so much? What has she ever done to you?

Dianna – She's so spoiled, she gets everything, and she even has Mr. Anderson wrapped around her little finger.

Laila – Dianna! You are just as spoiled as she is. Your mother will give whatever the fuck you want whenever the fuck you ask for it!

Sasha – True, you should just ask your mom…

Dianna – To date Mr. Anderson…?

Sasha – I was gonna say to give you money to go shopping so you'd lay-up about this… but that works too I guess.

_Chloe bursts in to a fit of laughter._

John – What's so funny?

_Chloe shakes her head, and keeps laughing._

Blaine – We ready to continue?

_They practice the dance, as the screen is slightly blurred. _

Scene 2

In Mr. Schue's office

_Rachel is sitting in Will's office holding a packet. He is sitting with the rule book in his hands._

Will – Rachel listen, you have a extra chance of getting into Regionals, but if you don't get in first or second place, I'll have to shut down glee the program.

Rachel – But Will, you know what this means to many of them, you stood up for many years against people kicking us down.

Will – Yes, but, you know that the money we are using for Glee can be used for other drama clubs.

Rachel – Then I'll have to bring the old Rachel back, in unstoppable mode.

Will – Now that's what I like to hear.

_Rachel walks out of the office, and bumps into Finn. _

Rachel – Good, just who I wanted to bump into. I want you at Glee practice, 3:28 sharp tomorrow afternoon.

Finn – Why?

Rachel – We need to win State.

Finn – Good luck, we need it.

Rachel – What are you talking about? You doubting my winning skills?

Finn – You sound like Sue Sylvester. From what I've heard the Warblers got an invincible super star.

Rachel – Not true. How would you know?

Finn – Let's just say, it has to do with a couple of gay men, and a Puckerman.

Rachel – Yeah, but when we work together we can't lose.

Scene 3

Dalton Headmaster Office

_Blaine is sitting across from the headmaster._

Blaine – So there is no other option, she is causing conflict. Chloe complains every night about wanting to go to McKinley. Dianna is making her life a living hell. As the head of the arts department it's making a real problem in my clubs, and in my own home.

Headmaster – Look, Blaine, I hear you, as much as I hate the bitch, Dianna's mother feels that she has one year left to make it the best. She has always loved glee club, and is a troubled girl who wants to feel loved. I think she just feels jealous of Chloe, and thinks that Chloe is a threat to her popularity. Just try to make her feel like she's beat Chloe or as an equal, just don't blow Sectionals. I know you are capable of doing it.

Blaine – I can try to keep Chloe here, but I know her, she'll work her way out before the end of October.

Scene 4

(Thursday September 21, 2028) (**A/N: Just a fun date so you know where we are)**

Dalton Library

_Blaine is explain the game plan for sectionals_

Blaine – So we need to sing three songs. The theme this time is a date life. So my idea is we have the ballad or sweet gentle song, then a fun song like crazy song, and then the break-up song. Yes, I know not everyone has an unhappy ending, but that's our game set. So we need two song ideas.

Thomas – Well, for a crazy song we can do Your Love is my Drug by Ke$ha.

Xavier – Not sure how that can be pulled off, we can't wear anything revealing.

Logan – I have a song, I just don't know if it will work, can I try it.

Blaine – Sure.

Logan – Chloe can you help me?

Chloe – Did you actually have to ask?

_**[Chloe]**_

_I feel like a loser_

_**[Logan]**__  
I feel like I'm lost_

_**[Chloe and Logan]**__  
I feel like I'm not sure  
If I feel anything at all_

But believe me  
I'm not helpless  
I just need someone to love  
So my situation's rough

That just makes me a dumb human  
Like you.  


_**[Logan]**__  
I feel like a shortstop  
Along third base_

_**[Chloe]**__  
I may just help you but  
I still don't like your face  
_

_**[Both]**__  
But believe me  
I'm not hostile  
I just want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that_

And that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you.  


_**[Logan]**__  
Why... do I have this  
Incredible need to stand up and say  
Please pay attention?  
_

_**[Chloe]**__  
It's the last thing that I need to  
Make myself see well  
That ain't my intention  
No...  
_

_**[Logan]**__  
I feel like an artist  
Who's lost his touch  
He likes himself in his art  
But not his art too much  
_

_**[Chloe]**__  
But believe me  
I've got something  
I just don't know how to say  
That I'm just fine with the way  
With the way that I'm moving  
_

_**[Logan]**__  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
That just makes me  
That makes me a human like you...  
_

Logan – So?

Blaine – Um, I don't think that's the look we're going for, but good work anyway.

Dianna – Mr. Anderson, I have to go now.

Blaine – Bye Dianna, oh and tell your mother that I can't take her offer.

_Chloe bursts into another laugher fit. Blaine gives her a stern look. _

Blaine – Chlo.

_Chloe pulls it together_

Logan – Ok then, so I don't know what's wrong with Dianna, but we need a meeting without her, so let's say this Friday night, Chloe's house?

Chloe – Good idea, but why my house?

Logan – My house won't work, and you know why.

Chloe - K, but can we do it Saturday at two? We have my family cookout Friday nights.

Logan – So Saturday, 2pm, Chloe's.

John – Wait Chloe, why were you in another laughter fit earlier?

Jordan – Yeah so far every time someone mentions Dianna's mom, and Mr. Anderson going out you start laughing, so what's up?

Chloe – Mr. Anderson is married and gay.

James –How do you know that?

Chloe – Because, he's my dad. Well actually I was adopted, but he's the only dad, besides Kurt that I've ever had.

John – So Saturday then.

Scene 5

McKinley choir room

_The New Directions are all sitting in the chairs, while Rachel and Finn are ready to discuss a lesson._

Rachel – Ok, so I've got the best game plan.

Beth – Why is Finn here?

Finn – Because mini Quinn, I am here to make sure that the New Directions get back in the game, so let Rachel talk.

Beth – Fine.

Rachel – Ok then. So basically each competition is a theme, and Sectionals is date life. We need to sing three songs, describing the theme. The judges always like a ballad, which is a great performance opener. Also not everyone has to be in every number. We must and I mean must get in at least first or second place or we're out. Sectionals this year is more like a state competition so it's more competitive, but there is a second spot.

Finn- While I was in glee club we've never had a definite set list.

Rachel- One year someone stole our songs, another our songs we written the night before…

Finn- But this year, Rach and I've come up with a winner. Granted, as some of you know, Dalton has a pretty awesome unbeatable star.

Mick – Yeah right.

Beth – No, he's serious.

Kyle – My Chlo is more than unbeatable. She is uncontrollable once she's started, and singing is the one thing that she the best at.

Finn – Kyle…chill!

Rachel – As great as Kyle's friend is…

Kyle – Girlfriend.

Rachel – Girlfriend is. What matters most is unity in the team together.

Finn – And the effort in everyone.

Rachel – So we are going to open with Shane Harper's '_When I Look Into Your Eyes'._ Then we'll do '_Best Song Ever_' by Katie Armiger. We are going to finish with_ 'Perfect'_ by PINK.

Finn - so let's start with _'Best Song Ever' _as that is the hardest dance to learn.

**[Beth]**

_Driving through town and I heard this song  
You're coming back and it won't be long_

**[Sarah]**_  
You broke my heart and made me cry  
And according to this song I'm gonna be alright_

**[Amanda and Samantha]**_  
Yeah it said we'd always be together  
Such a fairy tale and that you would never  
Kiss my best friend, Kill my innocence  
You're gonna love me forever  
According to this song  
According to the best song ever_

woah, woah, woah, woah

**[Taylor]**_  
Pretty sure you're gonna say sorry  
Cause the second verse said I don't have to worry  
You're lost without me and I've got proof  
This pretty melody is telling me the truth  
_**[Everyone]**_  
Yeah it said we'd always be together  
Such a fairy tale and that you would never  
Kiss my best friend, Kill my innocence  
You're gonna love me forever  
According to this song  
According to the best song ever _

__**[Jaime]**_  
And I know how it goes, Woah  
I'm not crazy you still want me, Don't you baby?_

Woah, Woah, Woah

**[Boys]**_  
I'm on my way cause I want you to hear  
This love song's gonna dry your tears  
You know inside you want me back  
Now a perfect love's got a perfect soundtrack _

**[Everyone]**_  
Yeah it said we'd always be together  
Such a fairy tale and that you would never  
Kiss my best friend, Kill my innocence  
You're gonna love me forever  
According to this song  
According to the best song ever_

Woah, Woah The best song ever  
Yeah it's the best song ever  
Woah, Woah According to the song  
According to the best song ever

Rachel – That was pretty good.

Kyle – Yeah, but again Chloe is **unbeatable**.

Scene 6

The Secret Meeting

_At the Anderson's house, Chloe is sitting in the living room on her computer. Blaine is in the kitchen cooking something and talking on the phone._

Blaine – You sure there's no earlier flight?

Kurt – I've checked. I might be able to get one in around when Sectionals is. But for some reason there are not many flights coming out of Paris to the US. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. Give my love to Chlo. I have to go.

Blaine – Love you.

_Blaine hangs up the phone._

Chloe – Who was that?

Blaine – Kurt. He sends his love to you.

_There is a knock at the door. Blaine goes to answer it._

Blaine – Oh hey come in. Chlo, Logan and Laila are here.

_Chloe goes towards them. She starts giving them a tour of her house._

_The scene switches back to the living room where Chloe is at the laptop and everyone has arrived and is standing around her._

Logan – So Chloe, what are you looking at?

Chloe – It's an old video that someone had recorded and posted on YouTube. It's of the Warblers singing Teenage Dream. It's the first song my dad ever sang to my other dad. Basically I had an idea. What if we did song they already sang? In 2011 they tied with the New Directions for first place.

Berkley – What did they sing?

Chloe – Raise Your Glass.

Sasha – That's a great idea.

James – What if we take older songs and re-do them.

Zachariah – So let's start with Teenage Dream as that's an amazing classic.

Jerome – Then we can do a mash up of like two other songs.

Damian – How about we just do Raise Your Glass.

Thomas – Then how about Since You've Been Gone for our finish.

Blaine – Now that is an awesome set list.

Scene 7

Daughter like Father

_Chloe and Blaine are out walking. It's getting dark, and the only thing able to be heard is the sound of the wind and little animals._

Blaine – So Chlo, you ready for Sectionals?

Chloe – Daddy, are you sure we're stuck with Dianna?

Blaine – Yup, but all in all she is just like one of those bitchy public school cheerleaders.

Chloe – She makes my life…

Blaine - … A living hell?

Chloe – Yeah.

Blaine – But there's always Logan, Laila, and the rest of your Dalton friends, that'll go with you to Regionals, then Nationals.

Chloe – Daddy, I don't want to stay at Dalton anymore.

Blaine – Dalton is home.

Chloe – Then get me a new one.

_Music starts to play slowly. Chloe takes a few gentle steps back. Blaine gives her a questioning look. The wind starts to blow gently._

**[Chloe]**

_I feel so out of place_

_Nothing seems right_

_I don't wanna be here_

_Not today or any other time_

_I feel so miserable_

_Not like myself_

_This feeling is too painful_

_To bare it any longer_

_Dangerous_

_A safety hazard _

_My death bed on the side _

_Get me a new home_

_Away from here_

_Maybe I'll be happy there_

_A place for all my dreams_

_A place for me to be me_

_Get me a new home_

_I'll be right there_

_Out of this jail_

_I beg of you_

_Pretty please a new home is what I need_

_Can't you see my pain_

_I'm struggling here_

_I want to burst into tears_

_Though cryin just won't help me now_

_Restricted_

_Locked up here_

_I just want to escape _

_Get me a new home_

_Away from here_

_Maybe I'll be happy there_

_A place for all my dreams_

_A place for me to be me_

_Get me a new home_

_I'll be right there_

_Out of this jail_

_I beg of you_

_Pretty please a new home is what I need_

_Why can't you see_

_How hard this is for me_

_Too much for me to handle_

_Just do me a favor_

_Protect my soul_

_And place me in a new home_

_Get me a new home_

_Away from here_

_Maybe I'll be happy there_

_A place for all my dreams_

_A place for me to be me_

_Get me a new home_

_I'll be right there_

_Out of this jail_

_I beg of you_

_Pretty please a new home is what I need_

Blaine – Chlo I-I thought…

Chloe – Well you thought wrong.

_Chloe wipes away the tears on her face._

Blaine – At least stay until after Sectionals, you've put in so much time and effort.

Chloe – Fine, but I won't like it.

Scene 8

McKinley choir room.

_The New Directions are all counting money on the floor._

Josh – $75.97

Rachel – That's not nearly enough. Anyone have any ideas?

Beth – My dad has Nana Connie's cupcake recipe…

Rachel & Finn – No.

Finn - We've already tried that.

Rachel – Back in our years in High School.

Amanda – We could hold a telethon …

Sarah – I'm not saying I don't like the idea, but I don't think we have time.

Samantha – Well back home, we used to sell things door to door.

Nick – Like selling Girl Scout Cookies?

Mick – No way am I doing that.

Jay – We only need like a $125 dollars right? So what if Saturday we go to the mall and do a mini flash mob concert thing to raise money.

Kyle – What if instead of us singing we hold a karaoke thing. So let's say you wanted to sing right? Let's say you have to pay $5 bucks per song, and if you want to sing a duet or with other people, each person extra is another $0.50 cents.

Rachel – Wow I didn't know you had that in you.

Finn – He's a Puckerman, what did you expect?

Rachel – So Saturday morning 11:00 am, I will buy lunch.

Scene 9

At the Mall

_People are rushing through the mall. The New Directions have set up their stage. Posters have been hanging all over town. Amanda and Nick are sitting at a table with songs and the sign-up sheet and the money box. Kyle and some of the New Directions are standing on the stage _

Kyle – Hey, I'm Kyle Puckerman, and we are the New Directions. So in two weeks we are supposed to compete at our Sectionals competition. We are trying to raise money to get to the competition. So please come down and help us get to Sectionals by singing whatever song you want.

Beth – So now that my brother is done babbling, let us show you why you should send us to sectionals.

_**[Beth]**_

_Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
_

_**[Kyle]**__  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by  
_

_**[Katie and Samantha]**__  
My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah  
_

_**[Nick and Josh]**__  
Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah  
_

_**[Amanda and Dan]**__  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is  
_

_**[All]**__  
Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly._

_The New Directions finish and some kid gets on stage._

Kid- I'm Drew and I'll be singing 'So False it's Fake' by Noitcif Tsitra

_(Off stage)_

Chloe – Hey babe.

Kyle – You came, and brought a few friends.

Chloe – Only Logan, Laila, and James.

Kyle – You wanna sing a little.

Chloe – Maybe in a little bit.

_After many performances the crowd lightens up. By this time Rachel had left to buy other Glee members lunch_. _Kyle is now standing alone on the stage._

Kyle – So somewhere in the audience is someone very special to me. So with a little help I wrote this for her, and I'd like to call up my coach, her uncle, to sing it with me. So Finn.

Finn – Chlo, this is for you.

_**[Kyle]**_

_Baby looks like I got to show ya how to smile_

_You need to, drop it_

_Let go_

_Sit back, relax_

_Take a breath_

_Stare into my eyes_

_**[Finn]**_

_Think of, great times_

_Find the, plus side_

_Let the moment fill you up_

_Dream your way through the night_

_**[Kyle]**_

_Just look towards me, and I'll-ll guide you _

_To the place where all your dreams really do come true_

_But you just gotta do one little thing…_

_Baby you just gotta learn to smi-i-ile_

_**[Finn]**_

_Just one S-M-I-L-E_

_Baby is all you gotta do for me_

_Just turn that frown upside-down _

_It's like living in a whole new to-own_

_**[Kyle]**_

_You bright up the da-ay, _

_skip the ni-ight_

_Find that ray of sun-shi-ine _

_And all you got to do is smi-ile_

_**[Both]**_

_Just look towards me, and I'll-ll guide you _

_To the place where all your dreams really do come true_

_But you just gotta do one little thing…_

_Baby you just gotta learn to smi-i-ile_

_Just one S-M-I-L-E_

_Baby is all you gotta do for me_

_Just turn that frown upside-down _

_It's like living in a whole new to-own_

_**[Finn, {Kyle}]**_

_Put the S in, {stronger}_

_Put the M in,{ mi-ight}_

_Put the I in, {inspire}_

_Put the L in, {Li-ife}_

_But you put that E, {in eternity} _

_**[Kyle]**_

_Add it up and babe, you just found out how to smile_

_**[Both]**_

_Just look towards me, and I'll-ll guide you _

_To the place where all your dreams really do come true_

_But you just gotta do one little thing…_

_Baby you just gotta learn to smi-i-ile_

_Just one S-M-I-L-E_

_Baby is all you gotta do for me_

_Just turn that frown upside-down _

_It's like living in a whole new to-own_

_Just smile_

_Just smile_

_Ju-ust just smile_

_You just gotta learn how to smile._

Kyle- Now Chlo, why don't you come up and show the world how awesome you are.

_Chloe walks up to the stage blushing. People are starring. She whispers to Kyle._

Chloe – Kyle, what am I supposed to sing?

Kyle – Anything you want babe. You want Beth and me to sing with you?

Chloe – Fine. Beth, get up here.

_They go back to speaking _regularly. _Dianna is show holding her phone, with an evil smirk on her face._

Chloe- This is a cover of FUN.'s "All Alright"

_**[Beth and Chloe]**_

_Yeah it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright_

_**[Kyle]**_

_Well I got the call soon as the day hit night  
As soon as the headlights lit up the Westside  
I stopped the car and came outside_

_**[Chloe]**__  
Cause I know that tone  
I remember the first time  
We wished upon parallel lines  
Waiting for a friend to call  
And say they're still alive_

_**[Beth]**__  
I've given everyone I know  
A good reason to go  
I was surprised you stuck around  
Long enough to figure out  
_

_**[All]**__  
That it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright_

Scene (9.5)

Dianna's evil plan.

_Dianna is shown at Jane Addams Academy. She is showing the girls in their Glee club a video. The scene opens to the exact continuation of where the song left off in the previous scene, but the Jane Addams girls are standing around Dianna's phone. _

___**[Chloe]**__  
And now all my loves that come back to haunt me  
My regrets and texts sent to taunt me  
I never claimed to be more than a one-night stand  
And now I've given everyone I know_

_**[Beth]**__  
A good reason to go  
But I came back with the belief  
That everyone I love is gonna leave me  
__**[All]**__  
And it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright  
__**[Kyle]**__  
And I know, oh no,  
You've fallen from the sun  
Crashing through the clouds  
I see you burning out  
And I know, oh no,  
That I put up a front  
But maybe, just this once,  
Let me keep this one  
_

_**[All]**__  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright_

Scene 10

_Dianna is talking with the girls._

Dianna- So you'll use the song.

Madeline – It's pretty good, we'll think about it.

Dianna- As much as I hate those three, they are great singers, and if you used their voices along with your own, you'd win.

Patty- True, and then we'd be able to get a higher chance of going to Nationals.

Dianna – And I defeat Chloe.

Rene- It's a deal, but if you spill about us…

Charlene – You will regret it more than you think.

Dianna- You have nothing to worry about.

**A/N: This was episode two. So like I promised I have a behind the scenes clip. REVIEW!**

Scene 8

McKinley choir room.

_The New Directions are all counting money on the floor._

Josh – $75.97

Rachel – That's not nearly enough. Anyone have any ideas?

Beth – My dad has Nana Connie's cupcake recipe…

Rachel & Finn – No.

Finn - We've already tried that.

Rachel – Back in our years in High School.

Finn- We used it for a bake sale back in Sophomore Year.

Rachel – We were also forced to be in wheel chairs, because we were seeing what it was like to be handicap able, like one of our members.

Beth- I still don't see what the problem is.

Finn- He spiked them thinking would be addicted, so they would buy more cupcakes,

Rachel – But instead everyone was high.

Dianna Agron- No acting was needed there.

Mark Sailing – You weren't supposed to tell the world I actually put pot in the prop cupcakes.

Dianna- (Quinn) – Anyway Puck over here decided to then steel the money that was made to help pay for my doctors bills.

Finn- Dude she was still my girlfriend.

Mark-(Puck) – That didn't stop me from knocking her up with Beth?

Beth and Kyle – Dad!

Puck – What?

Ryan – Cut! Number one, what? Number two, wait what? Number three, why are you two even here? You're not even in this episode.

Mark- Can I have a copy of this scene for future references. As photo proof.

_Darren enters back in his regular clothes, and un gelled hair._

Darren- What is the reason you're here Mark?

Mark- Well long story short I was dying of boredom, and decided to do something on my bucket list.

_Lea shakes her head._

Lea- Oh no, dear god, save us all.

Mark- The first thing that caught my eye was to harass the glee cast. So I decided why not.

Darren- I get why you're here, but why is Dianna here?

Dianna- I was at his place, doing things.

Mark- We were having lunch with Naya, and we told her our plan to come harass you guys, and she dared us to pretend we actually pot in the cupcakes we used back in the first season.

Dianna- Little does she know *cough* Coach Sylvester *cough* did it.

_Jane Lynch enters from behind a black curtain._

Jane Lynch- That's right you puny mortals haha.

**A/N: So that was the behind the scenes. These are really hard to write, so please review. I don't mind if people want me to change to a regular format, but please let me know. Please review. Now any questions I do answer but please PM me or I will answer next chapter.**

**-TeenStarkid**


	4. Sectionals

**A/N: This is the third episode I have a very important authors note at the end, so please read it. Also you can reach me at teenstarkid . Thanks to my editor the former BrookesJennifer who is now totallyawesomeness. **

**Alex B. Goode: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for being a great reviewer.**

**Here is your episode:**

Narrator: So, Dianna wants power and Chloe out of the Warblers. She also likes to blame her own mess ups on Chloe. Logan, the captain of the Warblers, suggests they have a meeting at Chloe's house without Dianna, so they can actually get somewhere. The New Directions and Rachel will do anything to win Sectionals, or like before, Mr. Schue will have to stop Glee. They also had a karaoke concert at the mall to raise money, and Kyle, Beth and Chloe sang a kickass song, which Dianna recorded and gave to Jane Addams Academy to cheat at Sectionals. And that's what you missed on Glee.

Scene 1

_Blaine is sitting in his living room which is now set up like a counseling room. Chloe is not on the scene but is in her room getting ready for a date with Kyle._

_Knock at the door, Blaine goes to open it._

Blaine- Ah, James, come in.

James- Hey Mr. Anderson.

_They walk to the living room and sit down in the chairs._

Blaine- So, you asked to me to help you with something privately. May I now ask what that is?

James- Well, since you have the same feelings as I do…

Blaine- What exactly are those feelings?

James- I think I might be gay.

Blaine- How is that a "might".

James- I've been attracted to men, but at the same time I'm not girly.

Blaine- I'm not girly, but I have a husband.

James- True.

Blaine- So then, why are you not sure?

James – Because I'm not sure if I'm ready for people to know.

Blaine – Why not?

James –I don't know how they're gonna take it, and I don't know how I'm gonna feel after I admit it.

Blaine- I can help you, well, for the most part. So for yourself, just admit it. You don't have to be open to everyone, but once you let the secret out, it will make you feel a lot better. At Dalton we have a no bullying policy, and now even though the school is co-ed, we still enforce it. Plenty of students are gay as well.

James- But doesn't being gay make dating awkward?

Blaine- Well, at first it can. My first gay crush was a gay guy who was working at Gap.

James- What did you do?

Blaine- I had the Warblers come with me to sing a song to him.

James- How did that turn out?

Blaine- He was fired.

James- Oh.

Blaine- But it was ok, because that meant I could be with my husband Kurt.

James- What about friends and family? How will they take it?

Blaine- Well, I would say it could take some getting used to. For some they just accept it, but others it could take time. I'm no expert at this part, but if you really want to know I'd go ask Chloe. She's in her room.

James- Thanks Mr. Anderson.

_James walks up the stairs to Chloe's room. He knocks gently on the door. Chloe is sitting in front of her makeup counter._

Chloe- Come in. Oh, hey James.

James- Chloe, do you have a few minutes?

Chloe- Yeah, as long as you don't mind me finishing getting ready for my date.

James- No problem.

Chloe- Shoot.

James- So… I'm gay.

Chloe- I know, I could tell from day one. Anyway, my dad sent you here because you want to know how others take it.

James- Yeah. Wait how'd you know?

Chloe- Having gay parents helps. So, for people like me, who deal with it, or understand it, usually just except it. Others, like friends, might take a while. Your family hopefully will take it well, but if you have an old traditional grandparent I would tell them slowly.

James- Thanks Chloe, but how is it for children to have gay parents?

Chloe- You mean how do they feel about it? Well, for some they don't. They might have a gay parent, but they are still in the norm. Now for me, I don't really care. On one hand, for a girl it's hard not to have a motherly figure in life. Granted, for me, I have Quinn, my boyfriend's and best friend's mother, but there are times I wish I had a mom. Now, for a boy who has two moms, they'll want a dad in their life. It's the same with single parent families.

James- That makes sense, but all in all, it ok.

Chloe- Yeah.

_A knock is heard on Chloe's door._

Kyle- Babe, can I come in?

Chloe- No, you can stay on the other side of my door.

_Kyle walks in._

Kyle- Oh I didn't know you had company? I'm kidding.

_Kyle sits on Chloe's bed and introduces himself to James._

Kyle- I'm Kyle, Chloe's boyfriend. You're from Dalton I'm guessing?

James- Yeah, I was just asking Chloe for advice, but I have to go. Bye Chloe.

Chloe- Bye.

_Chloe turns her attention back to Kyle._

Chloe- You trying to make me drop out of Sectionals next week?

Kyle- Maybe.

_They lean in for kiss when Kyle's phone goes off._

Chloe- What's that?

Kyle- An alarm saying we need to go now or your uncle will kill me for my emergency Glee rehearsal.

Scene 2

At Sectionals

_The lobby is crowded with many people. Students are finding their groups. Chloe not looking bumps into a young guy._

Chloe- Oh sorry.

Kyle- It's fine. By the way love your uniform, red looks good on you.

_(Yes Blaine got his red uniforms with blue trim.)_

Chloe- Thanks. Wait Kyle, wow.

Kyle- I know. So, Chloe, you ready for some crazy competition? Ms. Rachel's been going on and on about how it looks like her first time at Nationals.

Chloe- Yeah, it's so crowded. I better go find dad, so we can get started with our prep.

Kyle- Same, see if you can find me later yeah?

Chloe- Just text me your room number.

Scene 3

Kurt- How fast can you get me to Dalton Academy?

Driver- It will take about an hour.

Kurt- Step on it.

_Kurt takes out his phone._

Kurt- Hey Rachel.

Rachel- Oh my god, Kurt, hey what's up?

Kurt- Well I came home earlier than I expected to, and I wanted to know if I could drop my stuff at your car?

Rachel- Why?

Kurt- I don't want Blaine to know I'm home. I want to surprise him after Sectionals.

Rachel- Sure I gotta go.

Kurt- Bye.

Scene 4

In the girl's bathroom

_Chloe walks out of a stall, and over to a sink. She starts to sing New Morning, (Darren Criss version)_

Chloe- Can't you hear that rooster crowin

_Rachel walks out of one of the other stalls._

Chloe- Rabbits runnin down across the road

Underneath the bridge where the water flowed through

_Chloe turns to see Rachel._

Chloe- Oh sorry. I didn't think anyone else was in here.

Rachel- It's ok, you a Dalton student?

Chloe- Yeah, I better go we're on next.

_Chloe exits the bathroom. Rachel follows and goes down a longs hallway. She runs into McKinley's green room._

Rachel- Finn!

Finn- Yes.

Rachel- We need to do something about our singing.

Finn- Why?

Rachel- Dalton is going to cream us.

Finn- Relax, ok you never know how good they are until they perform. Now let's go back to the auditorium.

Scene 5

The First performance

Announcer: Now our very own Dalton Academy Warblers.

_**[Chloe (Dianna)]**_

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_**[Sasha]**_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_**[All]**_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_**[Chloe]**_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_**[All]**_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_**[Dianna]**_

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?_

_**[Sasha]**_

_I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m., turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?_

_**[Chloe]**_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you are gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

_**[All]**_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on  
And raise your glass  
Just come on and come on  
And raise your glass_

_**[Logan]**_

_Slam, slam, oh, hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out_

_**[James]**_

_Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now_

_**[Chloe]**_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you are gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

_**[All]**_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on  
And raise your glass  
Just come on and come on  
And raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on  
And raise your glass  
Just come on and come on  
And raise your glass_

_**[John]**_

_My glass is empty  
That sucks_

_**[Chloe]**_

_So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always  
Party on our own_

_**[All}**_

_So raise your  
So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on  
And raise your glass  
Just come on and come on  
And raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on  
And raise your glass for me  
Just come on and come on  
And raise your glass for me_

_At the end of the song Chloe is hoisted on a couple of guys backs._

Chloe- Dalton Academy Warblers

Scene 6

_Outside McKinley's room a guy (Ben) is leaning against the wall._

_Chloe walks up to him._

Chloe- Hey.

Ben- What's up Warbler?

Chloe- Nothing, why?

Ben- You were really good out there.

Chloe- Thanks.

_Ben starts to move in on for a kiss. Kyle walks out of the room._

Kyle- I thought I heard your voice.

_Chloe turns away from Ben and gives Kyle a look._

Chloe- You were right.

Kyle- You have no idea how sexy you look in your uniform.

Chloe- So I've been told.

_They lean in for a kiss and make it. A minute later Rachel comes over to them._

Rachel- Kyle Puckerman what the hell do you think you are doing?

Kyle- Making out with my girlfriend.

Rachel- More like the competition.

_Finn walks out to see what's going on._

Finn- Rach, what's the problem?

Rachel- Puck Jr. is deciding to be romantic with the top singer of Dalton.

Chloe- Why is that your business?

Rachel- Because he has a girlfriend.

Finn- Rach, this is Kyle's girlfriend Chloe, the main competition from Dalton. Now, we have five minutes before were are on so please come back inside, both of you.

_Kyle and Rachel leave the hallway. _

Finn- Great job Chlo.

Chloe- Thanks, and good luck. I mean it.

Finn- Still hoping to transfer?

Chloe- Yeah, I gotta go.

Scene 7

Mckinley Performs

Announcer: Now all the way from Lima Ohio, the New Directions.

_The stage is dark. Six figures are standing in a straight line facing backwards. The spotlight turns on and the music starts. Kyle emerges from the center curtains._

_**[Kyle]**_

_Have I told you before, you're one of a kind?  
The way that you make me feel, like the sun always shines._

_The rest of the performers turns around and continue with their dance number. (Amanda, Sarah, and Beth.)_

_**[Kyle, Nick, Dan, Josh] **__  
And have I ever let you know that I could never let you go?  
Baby, my heart is like the love's drum, beating like never before._

'Cause when I look into your eyes,  
I see the whole life is spinning out of control  
And, you know, it happens everytime,  
When we're together it's like heaven, only better  
I hope it last forever,  
Oh oh ohh, oh oh ohhh, oh oh ohh oh,  
I hope it last forever,  
Oh oh ohh, oh oh ohhh, oh oh ohh oh.

I need you more then you know  
Yeah, I need you, don't let me go,  
Baby, don't let go  
'Cause when I look into your eyes...

_The rest of the New Directions walk on and they all sing the rest of the song,  
'Cause when I look into your eyes,  
I see the whole world like is spinning out of control  
And, you know, it happens everytime  
When we're together it's like heaven, only better  
I hope it last forever._

When I look into your eyes  
I see the whole  
I see  
I see the whole life  
I see it in your eyes  
I see it  
I see it  
I see it hayyy  
I see it hayyy  
I see it hayyy yeah  
I see it hayyy  
I see it heyyy  
I see it heyyy yeah

_The beginning and end of the Best Song Ever are blurred together._

Kyle- This next song is dedicated to those who need a reminder that they need no change to be who they are.

_**[Beth, (Sarah)]**_

_Made a wrong turn (once or twice)  
Dug my way out, (blood and fire)  
Bad decisions, (that's alright)  
Welcome (to my silly life)_

_**[Nick, {Samantha}, (Katie)]**_

_Mistreated, {misplaced},(misunderstood)  
Miss {'No way},( it's all good')  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, {always second guessing}  
Underestimated, (look I'm still around)  
_

_**[Jaime, Taylor, Amanda, Nick, Justin, Dan]**__  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
_

_**[Jay (Josh)**__  
You're so mean (you're so mean)  
When you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. (You were wrong)_

_**[Ben (Max]**__  
Change the voices (change the voices)  
In your head (in your head)  
Make them like you( instead).  
_

_**[Kyle, Beth]**__  
So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Ohh ohhhhhhh)  
_

_**[All]**__  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect  
_

_**[Guys, (Girls on Harmony) **__  
The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

(Yeah! Ooooh!)  
I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

_**[All]**__  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect)  
You're perfect, you're perfect to me  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.  
_

Scene 8

Behind the scene

(Not your behind the scenes don't worry)

Beth- Hey Chlo.

Chloe- You guys were amazing, by the way Josh is looking for you.

Beth- Thanks.

Announcer- Now, we have the Jane Addams Academy.

_Jane Addams begins. They start their third song. All Alright is played in the background. The scene shifts to show Jane Addams performing, within the scene. In the Audience._

Kyle- Hey Chloe, remember when we sang this, two weeks ago?

Chloe- Yeah, wait…

Puck- The lead singers sound a lot like you and Beth, Chlo.

Kyle- That's because it is.

Chloe- Oh my god. Someone took a really good recording of us.

Quinn- How are you expecting to prove this to the judges?

Kyle- Um we've got to go get evidence. Bye.

_Kyle and Chloe exit from the back of the auditorium. They run to side of the stage. _

_They see a computer set up playing a video of them singing and it is plugged into the speakers. Chloe whispers to Kyle._

Chloe- Kyle. Quick get your phone out.

Kyle- Got it. Let's go to the microphone panel.

Chloe- Yeah, their mics are on, though the leads are on mute. You got it.

Kyle- Yeah, so are we going to show the Judges…

Chloe- Only if they are too stupid to realize that it was a recording.

Kyle- We better go, they'll be done in a minute.

Scene 8

The Winner is…

_All the teams are standing on stage. The three Judges, Brad Pit, Bobby Flay, and J.K. Rowling._

J.K- So all of you were fantastic, but only two of you can move on to Regionals, so in first place is the Dalton Academy Warblers.

_The Warblers cheer, as well as the audience. Chloe is not showing emotion._

Bobby- And in second place is Jane Addams Academy. Congratulations, you are both going to Regionals.

Chloe- What do you mean, Jane Addams won?

Kyle- How can they win if the cheated?

Madeline- No you're just jealous that you don't get to go to Regionals. Why would we cheat?

Dianna- Chloe, why are you making a big deal out of nothing. We won, thanks to me, and my awesome voice.

Kyle- We have proof. So two weeks ago the New Directions had a karaoke thing where we raised money for our school, anyway, Chloe, myself, and Beth sang that song.

Brad- So what you're saying is all talk, there's no proof.

Chloe- And that we have, Kyle your phone.

Kyle- Chloe and I realized that it was us singing and not them. We went back stage, and found a YouTube video playing of us singing "All Alright". Then we checked the microphone panel, and the three leads mics were on mute.

Dianna- That still doesn't prove anything.

Chloe- Dianna that was you. You gave them the video and convinced them to cheat.

Dianna- So what if I did?

Chloe- I can't believe you! I'm done, I'd rather be in the New Directions, than go to Nationals with you.

_Chloe takes off her tie and blazer, and throws them to the floor. She goes over to stand with the New Directions._

J.K.- Is it true you cheated?

Madeline- Yes.

Bobby- Then I think we have a new winner…

Brad- As Jane Addams has been disqualified, the New Direction have gone from third to second place.

Rachel- We're going to Regionals!

Scene 9

_Blaine and Chloe are going to the car when they see a familiar face._

Blaine- KURT!

_Blaine runs to Kurt, and they hug._

Blaine- We've missed you.

_Chloe comes closer and gives Kurt a hug._

Kurt- You too. Chloe!

Chloe- Dad!

Kurt- You were great out there, and I don't mean just your performance.

Chloe- Thanks.

Finn- Hey bro.

Kurt- Finn!

Finn- When did you get back dude?

Kurt- This morning. Oh, I almost forgot, Chloe I met the top designer Noël Beatrice, and she gave me this amazing shirt for you. She said that I have to wash it so you don't ruin it.

Chloe- Thanks.

Blaine- We better get going,

Finn- Oh right, the MTV competition.

Kurt- But this time you're bringing Carol and dad.

Finn- Aren't Puck and Quinn coming?

Blaine- Not today, Jade is sick.

Finn- Ok, so I'll see you in 20.

Kurt- Bye.

Scene 10

_Burt, Carol, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Chloe are all sitting around the coffee table. The TV is on with a cloth over it. They each have a game card. The scanner is set up. __**(More info on the game look down at the A/N)**_

Burt- Chloe, I don't know how you are so good at this, half of these songs are before my time.

Chloe- I live with the Broadway lover and my uncle is the king of pop.

Carol- I wouldn't be surprised if you and Kyle took that away from him.

Finn- No, I think detective more like.

Kurt- Very funny.

Blaine- She can be very persuasive, I wonder where she gets it.

Finn- Don't go there dude.

Blaine- No, she saved a fraud from winning instead of McKinley.

Carol- Really, so you're switching then?

_Blaine gets up and leaves the room._

Kurt- We haven't really discussed it yet.

_Kurt gets up and follows Blaine to their bedroom._

Kurt- What's up?

Blaine- I don't know, I just don't want her to leave Dalton. She was such an amazing addition to the Warblers.

Kurt- But you know she hates it.

Blaine- Yeah.

Kurt- Whatever happened to the no bullying policy that is enforced.

Blaine- Dianna's always an exception.

Kurt- Blaine, you've gotta try to make her happy, and right now she needs to be transferred. You know Dalton is not the place for her, it wasn't the place for us either, or her mother.

_**[Blaine]**_

_You know how hard this is for me_

_Yeah, she's not just anybody_

_Extra special in the least_

_She's everything to me_

_I wanna hold on forever_

_Tie the knot a little tighter_

_Don't want to let go_

_Never ever wanna let her go_

_Though it's the time_

_**[Kurt]**_

_Is it really worth it, denying all of her happiness _

_Just loosen the reins slightly _

_We knew this day was coming_

_But to sooner than we knew_

_**[Blaine, Kurt on harmony]**_

_I wanna hold on forever_

_Tie the knot a little tighter_

_Don't want to let go_

_Never ever wanna let her go_

_Though it's the time_

_**[Blaine]**_

_I never ever wanna let go_

_I just just want her to know_

_I'm gonna gonna let go_

Scene 11

_Chloe is sitting on her bed reading Harry Potter __**(Yes it is still cool)**__ Kurt knocks gently on the door._

Chloe- Come in.

Kurt- Can we talk?

Chloe- Yes.

Kurt- Look Chloe, we know you're miserable at Dalton. We understand what's going on. Blaine is having a hard time with you going to McKinley for many reasons, but he is willing. However we have to see if it will work with the schools.

Chloe- Thanks dad, good night.

Kurt- Good night.

**That was the episode, so the question is will Chloe transfer? What will the reactions of Dianna be when Chloe is undefeated? Stay tuned in for the next episode of Glee.**

**Now your bonus scene. **

Scene 8

The Winner is…

_All the teams are standing on stage. The three Judges, Brad Pit, Bobby Flay, and J.K. Rowling._

J.K- So all of you were fantastic, but only two of you can move on to Regionals, so in first place is the Dalton Academy Warblers.

_The Warblers cheer, as well as the audience. Chloe is not showing emotion._

Bobby- And in second place is Jane Addams Academy. Congratulations, you are both going to Regionals.

Chloe (Abby)- What do you mean, Jane Addams won?

Kyle (Brian)- How can they win if the cheated?

Madeline (Sophia)- No you're just jealous that you don't get to go to Regionals. Why would we cheat?

Dianna (Chelsea)- Chloe, why are you making a big deal out of nothing. We won, thanks to me, and my awesome voice.

Kyle (Brian)- We have proof. So two weeks ago the New Directions had a karaoke thing where we raised money for our school, anyway, Chloe, myself, and Beth sang that song.

Brad- So what you're saying is all talk, there's no proof.

Chloe (Abby)- And that we have, Kyle your phone.

Kyle (Brian)- Chloe and I realized that it was us singing and not them. We went back stage, and found a YouTube video playing of us singing "All Alright". Then we checked the microphone panel, and the three leads mics were on mute.

Dianna (Chelsea)- That still doesn't prove anything.

Chloe (Abby)- Dianna that was you. You gave them the video and convinced them to cheat.

Dianna (Chelsea)- So what if I did?

Chloe (Abby)- I can't believe you!

_Chloe goes to rip her tie off her neck. She can't pull it off._

Chloe (Abby) - Why isn't it coming off.

_ She tries again._

Chloe (Abby)-Bri-an Martin.

Kyle (Brian)- What?

Chloe (Abby)- Fix it now.

Kyle (Brian)- Fine.

_He fixes it._

Blaine (Darren)- Why is it always a Brian when the short girls get stuck in a tie?

Rachel (Lea)- What are you talking about?

Finn (Cory)- Look up AVPS Behind the Scenes on YouTube.

Kyle (Brian)- Too bad I didn't try to kiss her.

Chloe (Abby)- Glad you didn't.

Blaine (Darren)- Don't you two have to make like every episode, you two do play the main love couple on the show.

Chloe (Abby)- Can somebody just loosen the tie.

_Darren goes over and loosens it slightly. Abby throws it on the floor._

Chloe (Abby)- Fuck the Tie.

**A/N: So this was episode three. I hope you enjoyed, and I have an awesome episode planned, with great and intense scenes, and fun songs. So I will ask you again to please review, and if you have any questions please feel free to ask. All feedback is wanted. Any suggestions like scenes, or events, or songs you want let me know. I mean it. **

**STARTING NEXT SUNDAY I WILL BE STARTING SCHOOL AND I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GIVE YOU AND UPDATE ONCE A MONTH. MAYBE SOONER. THIS GOES FOR ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES. I AM GOING TO TRY HARD BUT PLEASE HELP. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH**

**ABBY (CHLOE) THETEENSTARKID. **

**The MTV game: The object is to guess the name of the song. So you put in the dvd and cover the TV screen so you can't cheat. Then a song plays and each player has to guess it. You write your answer on your game card, along with a bid. When you've written your answer you place the card into the scanner which lets you know which card was the first. Whoever guesses the correct answer first wins the bid. (I know it doesn't make sense.)**


	5. AN: Sorry

Hey so as you can tell this is not a chapter. I am writing this not as a complete hiatus, but a as pause. Starting on Sunday, I will be starting school (Move in), and I will not have access to a computer. I will try to update about once every other month if I can, or sooner. Considering my situation it would making updating faster if the reviews were more detailed with ideas to keep the story going. I hate writing this in place of a chapter, but it is very important. If you have any questions please PM, DM TeenStarkid, or email me teenstarkid , I will answer as soon as I can. Now a few more notes.

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts: I have the rest of the story planned, but I've been pre-occupied with school prep. Please feel free to ask questions, or give advice or anything else you want to happen.

The Biggest Secret: So there are only like two maybe three chapters left to this amazing story. I pretty know how I will finish it, but please keep those reviews coming.

House of Olympus x2: So I've been having a lot of writers block on how to finish this/ continue it. Please please give me advice on how to continue. I'm glad you like it, and I hope I can give you another chapter soon.

Glee Season 5 (18): I know you've already read this in the end of the last chapter, but please understand. For every person who reviews, I will create a character based around you, and i will PM you for your preferences. Again if you want to see anything happen with certain characters, or certain scenes let me know.

Thank you all.

For those who are Jewish have a Happy Sweet New Year, and may you be in-scripted positively.

I love you. Every review counts.

-Abby

The TeenStarkid


End file.
